


La pluie ruisselle sur mon corps nu

by QnuS1alair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Diary/Journal, Exhibitionism, F/M, France (Country), Français | French, Happy, Large Breasts, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipples, Nudity, Nudité, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Rain, Seins nus, Walking, cul nu, exhibitionnisme, journal intime, naturisme, nudité publique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QnuS1alair/pseuds/QnuS1alair
Summary: Mise à la porte de mon appartement par mon copain, je devais aller chercher son sac resté dans sa voiture, dans le parking sous-terrain.Rien d'intéressant à raconter... si ce n'est que je n'avais pour tout vêtement que mes escarpins....Une petite promenade très excitante dans mon immeuble qui se prolongera sous la pluie!Petit souvenir qui allégera peut-être un peu le confinement!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 125





	La pluie ruisselle sur mon corps nu

Après une nuit de Nouvel An passée toute nue à me promener en ville, la petite exhibition sur l'aire de repos dans la journée et le trajet de retour en voiture toujours nue, ma petite incursion toujours à poils dans les couloirs de mon immeuble m'avait semblée un peu sage, même si j'y avais été vue par un visiteur imprévu!  
L'année avait bien commencé!

S'en suivit une série de petites sorties dans mon plus simple appareil dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, l'ascenseur de notre immeuble sans autre témoin que Matthieu.  
Le parking sous-terrain aussi eut droit à mes visites, toute nue évidemment, tant nocturnes que diurnes et je m'étais suffisamment habituée à y être seule avec mon copain que l'excitation des débuts avait fini par disparaitre.  
On y allait en général le weekend, après minuit, donc les risques de croiser quelqu'un étaient quasiment nuls, la majorité des occupants étant des personnes âgées, souvent seules.  
Et il emportait toujours un manteau pour me dissimuler en cas de besoin.

Un soir de mars la même année, Matthieu me demanda d'aller chercher le sac qu'il avait "oublié" dans la voiture et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il serait dommage que j'y aille habillée, évidemment!  
L'effeuillage fut rapide puisque je ne portais qu'une mini robe à même la peau.

Il insista aussi pour que je porte des escarpins, rendant mes longues jambes encore plus sexy.  
J’obtempérais, ravie d'avoir un peu d'action, mais rien de bien différent de d'habitude pensais-je malgré tout.

Pourtant, à peine dans le couloir, Mathieu referma la porte et tourna le verrou! Pas de retour possible sans son sac!

Et me voilà partie, encore une fois uniquement vêtue de mes escarpins, à arpenter les couloirs et les escaliers de mon immeuble, mais toute seule pour la première fois.  
Et il n'était même pas 20h, soit beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude.

Je descendis tranquillement avec l'aplomb d'une grande habituée des escapades à poils, frissonnant juste un peu dans les courants d'air de la cage d'escalier.  
Mais il faisait doux pour un mois de mars et j'avais déjà été à poils en extérieur dans une température bien inférieure, mais on était encore bien loin de l'été.

J'avais descendu plus de la moitié des escaliers, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de mes escarpins qui résonnait à chaque pas, quand j'entendis clairement le bruit métallique d'une porte qui s'ouvrait sur la cage d'escalier. Je stoppais net ma progression, tendant l'oreille pour chercher à savoir de quel étage ça venait et fini par tendre le coup par-dessus la balustrade et vit un voisin du deuxième qui me regardait.  
\- Oh! Bonsoir! Vous allez vous promener? me demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Euh, je vais juste chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture, lui répondis-je en me demandant si de là où il était et à travers les barreaux il arrivait à voir ma nudité.  
\- Ah bon, ben bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à descendre.  
\- Merci, à vous aussi, terminais-je soulagée.  
Pour éviter de paraitre suspecte, je repris immédiatement ma descente.  
Je n'entendais pas d'autres bruits que celui de mes chaussures et de ma respiration qui s'était considérablement accélérée.  
Arrivée au deuxième, j'espérais que mon voisin n'ai pas l'idée de remonter maintenant parce que j'avais nulle par où me cacher.

Me voici au sous-sol.  
La lourde porte en métal comme seule séparation entre le parking et ses éventuels occupant et mon corps nu.  
N'ayant guère d'autre choix, j'entrouvris la porte, y glissa la tête, écrasant au passage mes tétons durcit aussitôt suivit de mes seins bien ronds sur le métal glacial, retenant de justesse un cri de surprise.  
Personne à l'horizon, la jeune exhibitionniste que j'étais avait la voix libre.

Il me fallut encore quelques pas dans le parking pour réaliser que je n'avais pas prit les clés!  
M'insultant mentalement, je me dis que Matthieu n'avait peut-être pas fermé la portière et m'aventurais furtivement vers notre place.  
Mais la voiture n'y était pas!  
Certaines places étant réservées aux visiteurs, peut-être y avait-il mit la sienne pour me compliquer la tâche d'autant plus que le parking était très grand et évidemment ces places étaient à l'opposée, juste à côté de l'entrée.

Un bruit de moteur et la lumière des phares m'indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.  
J'étais maintenant au milieu du parking, accroupie entre deux voitures, cherchant à savoir par où allait venir la voiture, quand elle passa juste derrière moi et s'arrête trois places plus loin!  
Relevant un peu mon petit cul nu, je me déplaçais à l'arrière des voitures pour éviter d'être vue, sans faire attention à une autre voiture qui venait vers moi, mais heureusement l'allée suivante!  
Personne à droite, ni à gauche, j'entrepris de traversée l'allée pour me réfugier entre deux autres voitures et ainsi de suite jusqu'au mur du fond.  
Je repris mon souffle cachée dans un coin sombre juste à côté de la sortie et tendu le cou pour trouver notre voiture.

Mais rien!  
Il n'y avait que 3 voitures sur les places visiteurs, et pas la notre! J'envisageais un retour à l'appartement quand je me suis souvenu que quand il partait travailler très tôt le matin, Matthieu la laissait souvent dehors s'il trouvait une place pour gagner quelques minutes!  
Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien que ce petit vicieux avait choisit aujourd'hui pour "oublier" son sac!

Je ne pouvais quand même pas aller toute seule toute nue dehors à seulement 20 heures!  
Quand bien même je n'y avais, jusqu'à présent, jamais vu âme qui vive quand je rentrais de mes cours à cette heure là.  
Mais l'excitation l'avait encore emportée sur sur la raison et me voilà prête à sortir dans la jungle urbaine.

L'entrée était simple, une barrière automatique dans les deux sens, la machine au milieu, le tout en pente à quelques mètres du trottoir!  
Inspirant un grand coup, je m'élançais dans la petite pente, mes seins se dandinant en cadence.  
Si une voiture arrivait maintenant, elle aurait pleins phares sur ma poitrine et mon sexe nus!  
J'en tremblais d'excitation.  
Heureusement, l'entrée du parking n'était pas du côté de la rue principale, contrairement à l'entrée de l'immeuble.  
Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre le pied sur le trottoir et constater qu'il pleuvait à verse!  
Un rapide tour d'horizon me confirma qu'il n'y avait ni piétons ni voitures qui roulaient.

Le vent frais fit frisonner mon corps nu alors que, toute excitée et déjà bien mouillée, j'entreprenais de chercher la voiture de Matthieu!  
Je longeais le trottoir dans un sens, rasant les murs et évitant la lumière des réverbères autant que je pouvais.  
Heureusement, la ruelle était bien sombre.

Arrivée au croisement d'une autre ruelle sombre, j'allais traverser et en tournant la tête à droite, je tombais face à face avec une jeune femme, au volant de sa voiture arrêtée, un téléphone à l'oreille.  
Nue comme un ver et trempée comme une soupe, je la gratifia d'un grand sourire.  
Elle aura quelque chose à raconter à son travail demain pensais-je toute excitée.  
Mais ne demandant pas mon reste, je traversais la ruelle et longeais le trottoir, un peu plus vite ne prenant pas de précautions.  
Toujours pas de voiture!  
Il a dû se moquer de moi, croyant que je n'irais jamais si loin toute seule!  
Il me restait encore une moitié de ruelle de l'autre côté, jusqu'à l'entrée du parking.  
Mais cette fois la traversée se faisait à côté d'une route beaucoup plus fréquentée et avec un passage piétons très bien éclairé!

A l'ombre d'un poteau, j'attendais le bon moment en guettant les voitures qui passaient.  
La pluie continuait de plus belle, changeant les sons environnant en une atmosphère surnaturelle.  
Des bruits de pas dans les flaques me firent me retourner, et un vieil homme promenant son chien, parapluie à la main passa à côté de moi!  
N'ayant pas pu voir ses yeux, je ne sais pas sûre s'il m'a vue ou non, mais il marchait bien lentement et attendit il me semble bien plus longtemps que nécessaire que son chien ai fait ses besoin un peu plus loin, tourné dans ma direction.

Peut-être profitait-il du spectacle érotique d'une jeune fille pulpeuse nue et trempée sous la pluie? Des gouttes de pluie perlant de mes tétons durcit et de la toison frisée de mon sexe?

Me demandant soudain s'il pourrait me reconnaitre, je jetais un œil dans le rétroviseur de la voiture garée juste à côté de moi.  
J'ai eu du mal à me reconnaitre!  
Mes cheveux d'habitude bien volumineux étaient plaqués le long de mon visage, ma frange cachait mes yeux.  
Même en me connaissant très bien, il était fort probable que les gens auraient eu du mal à me reconnaitre surtout si ils ne me voient qu'un bref instant!

Forte de cette soudaine révélation, j'étais me dit que je pouvais en profiter sans risque d'être démasquée.  
J'étais consciente que j'étais ici chez moi, et non loin de chez moi et entourée d'inconnus!  
Ce n'était pas comme sur l'aire de repos au mois de janvier où j'avais été nue en public en fin d'après-midi, mais uniquement par de parfaits inconnus!

Et donc, arrangeant mes cheveux trempés pour qu'ils dissimulent encore plus mon visage, je me suis redressée dégoulinante de pluie, dos bien droit, tétons pointant fièrement vers le route que j'allais emprunter.  
J'avançais, prenant garde tout de même à ne pas glisser avec de mes escarpins, en tortillant mes fesses nues en cadence, bien à la lumière des réverbères et traversais tranquillement, regardant voitures qui passaient à côté de moi et continuais en souriant, heureuse.

Hélas, j'apercevais rapidement la voiture de Matthieu, jusque dans le coin, à côté du passage piéton.  
Déjà!

"Fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vue et continue un peu" me susurra une petite voix dans ma tête et je m'empressais de l'écouter.  
Je continuais donc tout droit, le long de la route plus fréquentée.  
Les coups de klaxons que j'ai entendu m'étaient certainement destinés, d'autant plus que les voitures roulaient face à moi, accentuant l’éclairage de ma nudité de leurs phares!  
Il faisait un peu froid quand même, mais un bon bain chaud et l'attention de mon copain arrangeraient tout ça quand je rentrerais.  
Pour le moment j'étais bien, nue face aux éléments!

Passant devant mon immeuble, je jettais un œil sur mon reflet dans les portes vitrées avant de tourner encore dans une ruelle, marchant tranquillement sous la pluie toujours battante.

Un couple sous un parapluie avançait maintenant dans ma direction et s'arrêta en me voyant, sans rien dire.  
Ils se sont mis de côté pour me laisser passer et je leur ai dit merci avec le sourire, constatant avec plaisir qu'ils étaient bien tout les deux en train de mater mon corps nu.  
Je les ai entendu parler après les avoir dépassé mais le bruit de la pluie m'a empêché de les comprendre.  
Dommage, j'aurai beaucoup aimé savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit!

Finissant ma promenade, je suis retournée à la voiture de Matthieu.  
Je pensais être dehors depuis un peu plus de cinq minutes et encore une fois l'excitation me tenait chaud.  
Maos je me dis que ça devait être bien plus agréable de me promener nue dehors quand il fesait beau ou sous une pluie d'été!

Me voilà déjà de retour à la voiture, je decouvris le sac de Mat sur la banquette arrière et tenta de l'ouvrir.  
Effectivement, elle n'était pas fermée.  
Me penchant dedans, le genou gauche sur la banquette, les fesses en l'air, je l'attrapais juste quand je senti une main chaude me donner une claque retentissante sur mes fesses nues et froides, s'attardant quelque peu, me faisant sursauter.  
Difficile de me redresser dans ma position et avant que je n'ai trouvé comment le faire, deux grosses mains chaudes avaient attrapé mes seins et me tiraient hors de la voiture.  
C'était Mathieu qui m'engueula, fou d'inquiétude de ne pas de voir revenir plus rapidement.  
Il m'avait cherché dans les escaliers, le parking et était revenu à sa voiture plusieurs fois sans me voir.  
D'un air coquin, pas du tout coupable, je lui ai dit que je faisais juste une petite balade sous la pluie et que c'était vraiment très agréable mais que maintenant j'allais avoir besoin de lui pour me réchauffer de partout, tout en le repoussant pour le moment, lui disant qu'après-tout c'était lui qui m'avait dit de ne pas revenir sans son sac et que si on nous voyait ensemble, je ne serais plus incognito et que ça serait dommage!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je pris son sac et me diriga lentement vers la grande porte de notre immeuble.  
Celles-ci s'ouvrent à mon arrivée, j'entrais ensuite notre code pour ouvrir les deuxièmes portes et entrer dans le hall, nettement plus chaud et bien éclairé. Les grands miroirs ornant le mur à gauche, en face des boîtes aux lettres, me laissaient contempler ma nudité en pied et coiffure exceptée, je me trouve bien sexy, à poils en escarpins avec le sac en cuir de Mat à la main. Je me dirigeais d'un pas chaloupé vers les ascenseurs juste en face, qui eux aussi reflètaient ma nudité sur leurs portes miroirs.  
L'un des deux s'ouvrit immédiatement quand je l'appelais et je pris place dans l'ascenseur, dos au miroir qui reflétait mes fesses musclées.  
Juste en face de mon corps nu offert à la vue de tous, Matthieu entrait à son tour dans l'immeuble.Bien qu'à plusieurs mètres de lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir mon corps nu n'attendant que lui, mais mes portes se refermèrent. Toute excitée par le fait qu'il ait pu s'agir d'un autre homme que Matthieu, à peine sortie de l'ascenseur, je me suis plantée juste en face de l'autre et attendit palpitante de désir que la porte s'ouvre, laissant enfin sortir mon copain.  
Sans plus attendre, je lui saute dessus, entamant les préliminaires dans le couloir jusqu'à notre appartement.  
Là, il acheva de me réchauffer de ses grandes mains brûlantes, et bien plus encore comme il sait si bien le faire.

Marcher nue en pleine ville, la nuit, sous la pluie laisse une étrange impression d'irréel!  
Que ce soit les sons ou les couleurs, la pluie les modifie beaucoup.  
Et après avoir constaté que j'étais certainement pas reconnaissable, je n'avais plus d'inquiétude. C'est comme si tout l'interdit de la chose s'était envolé!  
L'excitation est toujours présente, mais différemment.  
Il est probable que si j'avais porté un masque j'aurai pu faire de même en plein jour et par beau temps!  
C'est toujours la peur de me faire reconnaitre toute nue en public qui me retient et me gêne beaucoup!  
Je n'ai pas envie que les gens me trainent de perverse ou de salope juste parce que j'aime être nue et sentir le regard des inconnus sur mon corps. C'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas proche de chez moi!

Après cette nuit là, Matthieu ne m'a plus laissé sortir nue toute seule pendant longtemps! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais quand je lui raconte après ça passe bien mieux!  
Et je l'ai fait uniquement à la campagne chez mes parents où il n'y a personne dehors la nuit...   
Ce qui n'empêche pas de se faire de petites frayeurs de temps en temps! !

N'empêche, je me demande quand même ce que le couple à pu se dire après m'avoir croisée toute nue dans la rue. Je leur ai peut-être donné des idées!  
Si par hasard, quelqu'un a une opinion sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas, je suis curieuse!


End file.
